New Avengers: Vengance
by Xanarsic
Summary: Four years after Ultron's defeat, James is still holding out hope that his parents are alive, Azari has become king of Wakanda, while Torunn, Pym, and Hawkeye have reformed the Avengers and taken on one new member already, but when villains start resurfacing will the New Avengers be able to stop them. AU
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own any characters or settings other than my ocs.**

* * *

James

Location: Doomstadt, Latveria

Audio log 1-24

"It's been 4 years since we destroyed Ultron, and 1 year since I began my journey to find my parents. I haven't had contact with any of the team since I started my journey, mostly due to their insistence that they are dead, but when I found files that linked Ultron and some 'potential asset' that he gave to Vincent Von Doom as a peace offering, I couldn't risk it being one of my parents.

I landed in Latveria three days ago, and have set up in a rundown hotel just four blocks from Castle Doom. The plan is that tomorrow I will be infiltrating Castle Doom to find out what it is he is keepi-"

Suddenly James is thrown against the wall of his hotel room, and he feels a metallic hand grasp his throat.

"Subject located. Rogers, James."

James rips the hand off his throat, grabs his father's shield from his back, and swiftly decapitates the doombot.

Two more robotic soldiers rush into the cramped hotel room and lunge at James. The first has its assault stopped by a quick punch knocking it off course, while the second is able to get under his defenses and pin James to the ground.

"Get your paws off me before I rip your arms out, _**bot**_."

James Spits in the doombot's face at the last word.

"Mission is to bring you alive to Lord Doom. Do not resist."

With that a green mist pours out of the doombot's mouth vent, and James' vison goes black.

Azari

Location: Royal Palace, Wakanda

The chambers of the king of Wakanda are nothing short of extraordinary they are filled with paintings depicting battle, portraits of past kings, and a multitude of weapons and armors from throughout Wakanda's history, and sitting alone at a massive, intricately carved desk is a tall, muscular man with dark skin and tattoos on his head and chest. This man is King Azari T'Chala, heir to the throne of Wakanda and the Black Panther mantle.

Azari came to Wakanda shortly after the liberation of Ultra City, and led the Wakandans to victory over their robotic oppressors. From there he started the reorganization of a country that was so mercilessly ravaged by Ultron. There are still many cities left to rebuild, but to Wakandans all that matters is that their country is theirs again.

"My king! My King!", a scout yells as he bursts through the doors to the king's chambers.

Azari turns from him desk to face the panting man.

"What is it Mobu?"

"Sir, we have just received word that there have been attacks on our southern villages by the White Gorillas."

"Impossible!" Azari leaps up and starts pacing the room, "M'Baku was killed when Ultron conquered this region. The White Gorilla and his cult are dead."

"I'm sorry your highness, but these say otherwise."

Mobu hands Azari a collection of holograms showing a man wearing the white gorilla pelt attacking the villages.

Azari curses under his breath, "I will handle this at once. Inform the Dora Milaje we leave now."

"King Azari, he's not alone."

Azari looks down at the last holo showing the White Gorilla beside a man with what looks like a megaphone instead of a right hand, and a woman wearing a white version of the Black Panther suit.

Azari looks up at Mobu and orders

"Call the Avengers."

New Avengers

Location: Avengers Tower, New York City (formally Ultra City)

The rebuilding of New York was going smoothly with 70% of the whole skyline rebuilt and most of the suburban areas livable again, and in the center of it all stands Avengers Tower.

Rebuilding the tower was Tony's first job once all of Ultron's drones were cleared out, and it has served as not only a headquarters for earth's newest heroes, but as office space for construction crews, and a homeless shelter for those still waiting for housing to become available.

Currently, on the top floor, Torunn, Pym, Hawkeye, and their newest member Anne Drake AKA "Shadowcat" are answering a call from Azari.

"As you can see from the holos, White Gorilla, Klaw, and White Tiger are all here when they all should be dead."

"Well, what if they are kids of villains like we are kids of heroes?" Pym asks

"This is possible" Azari conceded, "but unlikely since Klaw is unable to have children, and M'Baku was bonded to his pelt."

"I think the only way to find out is to beat the answers out of them. Anyone else?" Hawkeye adds.

"Verily!", Torunn proclaims "Why are we talking when we could be fighting them already."

"Then it is settled. I will see you once you get here. Panther out."

James

Location: Latveria

James wakes up restrained to a chair in what appears to a throne room complete with a huge golden throne where a boy was seated.

He had brown hair, green eyes, and a suit of armor similar to that of his father's, but with glowing runes sketched on the arms and legs.

"Vincent, fancy meeting you here."

"James, I have been waiting for your arrival. I have much to show you."

He sweeps his hand toward James.

"Release him."

The two doombots at James' sides freed James from his chair and stood him up.

"Follow me."

Vincent leads James to the bottom level of the castle where they stop at the end of a hallway.

"You have been wondering what Ultron gave me after he killed your parents, well I'll show you."

Vincent pressed a brick and the wall slid away to reveal a room full of super-heroic artifacts ranging from Crimson Dynamo's suit to Cyclops' visor, and in the middle stood a large container holding a tall, muscular man with long brown hair and a metal arm.

"I present James "Bucky" Barnes AKA the Winter Soldier." Vincent proclaims, "Your namesake."

* * *

 **First chapter done. Please review. I will be posting a new chapter every two weeks, and for those who are avid What If? readers you may have noticed that Vincent Von Doom is Malefactor from What If? Secret Wars: 20 Years later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Allright, 3 reviews on the first chapter in the first 12 hours, and because of that I am posting the second part a week early. Enjoy!**

* * *

James

James runs up to the container holding his father's former sidekick.

"This, is what Ultron gave you? Why?

"I'll show you." Vincent says sneeringly.

He presses a button on his armor and the container depressurizes and the Winter Soldier's eyes snap open.

"убей его" Vincent states nonchalantly.

"Wait! What." James spins around to see Vincent closing the hidden door.

"Sorry, James, nothing personal, just fulfilling a promise, and for the record I prefer to be called Malefactor."

The Winter Soldier jumps to the ground and growls.

"Crap!"

Azari

Location: Royal Airstrip, Wakanda

"Torunn, Pym, you do not know how excited I am to finally have you guys here in Wakanda; I only wish it could have been under better circumstances."

"We do too Azari…. Oh, this is our newest member Anne. She can phase through things and freeze things and"

Torunn punches Pym to interrupt him, "Slow down Pym, she can introduce herself." Pym looks at the floor and kicks his legs shamefully.

"Sorry."

"It's fine, Pym, I couldn't have described myself any better. Your highness."

Anne steps forward and offers her hand to Azari, he takes it and kisses it.

"Welcome to Wakanda, Miss Anne."

Anne tries and fails to hide her blushing face from the young king.

"All right, if you guys are done being all formal I thought we were here to kick some super-villain ass."

Azari's body straightens "You're right Hawkeye. Everyone follow me."

Azari is leading the four heroes through the palace while explaining the particulars of the attacks.

"Far as my intelligence can tell there is no reason to attack the villages other than to weaken my rule."

"Are there any major vibranium deposits near those villages?" Pym asks,

"No, and there are no military targets either."

"Well, then what could they be after?"

"That is the question we hope to answer after we catch them."

They enter the control room where holograms of the villains and their bios are floating near the wall. A man looks up from his computer and quickly walks over to the group.

The man bows, first at Azari then to the others, "Your highness. Avengers."

"This is my head of security Abiodun. He has been monitoring the villains' activities ever since we discovered them."

Abiodun nods and starts his report.

"Thank you my King. Now since the first attack we've been trying our best to track them to their base and have narrowed it down to a 10-mile radius near the first village attacked."

He swipes one of the holograms to reveal a map of Wakanda with a circle around the southern part of the country.

"We would have searched the area already, but with the constant attacks we have been unable to put the man power into it."

Hawkeye leans against the wall and smirks, "And that's where we come in."

"Exactly Mr. Barton."

"Hawkeye." The Avenger insisted.

"Of course Mr. Hawkeye, apologies."

Hawkeye facepalms himself, "N- never mind."

Suddenly red lights start flashing on the screens and video of the super-villains attacking another village appears in front of the group.

"Abi, where is this?"

"Just twenty kilometers south of the airstrip your Highness."

Azari turns to the other heroes and smiles.

"Avengers Assemble!"

James

James reaches to grab his shield and instantly remembers it was taken by the doombots.

"Vincent, you little bastard. No…it's fine. I just have to fight someone trained by my father with no weapon…. I'm gonna die."

Bucky charges at James only to miss him my mere inches as James flips over his head. He whips around and is welcomed by a quick kick to the stomach.

"Come on, man, I don't want to fight you."

Bucky easily recovers and swings his metal arm at James' face.

Narrowly deflecting the blow away from his face, James grabs the limb and flips Bucky flat on his back. He pulls himself off the ground and mumbles something in Russian, while looking at James with utter rage.

"Okay, I guess talking you down isn't going to work, is it?"

His words are met with only low growls and bone cracking,

James lunges forward and launches a barrage of punches on his opponent, each one being expertly countered until James punches a fraction too slow and is hit by a metal fist in the chest that launches him into a stand holding tablet labeled "Psycho's Emotion Control". The tablet falls into James' lap and without thinking, he presses a button as Bucky's fist descends to crush his skull.

James waits for the pain, but it doesn't come. He looks up and sees Bucky standing there with a disturbingly forced smile and his fist now an open hand.

"Here let me help you up." He says too cheerily.

James looks down at the tablet in his hands and sees displays of Bucky's vitals and a button labeled happiness glowing green.

"What the heck?" He stands up quickly and moves away from the now too happy soldier.

"Let's try this." James presses the button marked normal; immediately Bucky starts charging to attack again.

James franticly starts pressing things, trying to get back to the previous setting. "NO! NO! NO! Back to happy."

Two hours later

James finally figured out how to operate the device and has started working to bring Bucky back to his normal self. He figured out that the device controls the emotions and memories of the subject, so he found the alterations that Ultron or Vincent made, and stripped them away to repair his psyche.

"All right. Back to normal and you should be fine." He presses the button and jumps behind cover in case it didn't work.

"Where the hell am I?" Bucky starts looking around confused, and focuses in on James. "And Who the hell are you?"

"My name is James Rogers. You knew my father Steve Rogers."

"Steve had a kid, and your grown? What year is it?"

"2029."

"That means I've been gone for 25 years? What's happened since, and again, where am I?"

"You're in Latveria at the moment, and what's happened can be explained later, right now we need to get my shield back and get out of here."

"Sounds good. What's the plan?"

Vincent relaxes in his throne, and pulls up the camera footage of the vault, and is surprised to see only wrecked stands and cases, no James, no Bucky.

"What! Where are they?" He throws his tablet at a doombot. "Find them! NOW!"

Vincent begins pacing around his throne room cursing under his breath. "Fricking hero kid won't die. Why can't anything work?"

Off in the distance, he hears laser fire and crashing getting closer by the minute, until the throne room's doors start to rattle and shake.

Vincent straightens himself, and puts on his mask. "Guess I have to do this myself."

* * *

 **Now, I am a huge Marvel nerd and I will add in references and cameos wherever I can, so if you see something that you don't get or just have any questions pm me or include the questions in your review. Per the original schedule the next chapter will be posted 2 weeks from now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Wow, five reviews since I posted the second chapter. Just for that I decided to post the third a week early. You know, if you all keep this up I'll be behind schedule. ;)**

Location: Quinjet, Wakanda

Abi turns his head to face the Avengers in the quinjet, "We're approaching the village your highness."

"Thank you, Abi.", Azari, now wearing his Black Panther suit, opens the loading ramp and walks to the edge. "Everyone ready?"

Pym shrinks and sits on Azari's shoulder, "Let's do it!"

Shadowcat Freezes herself over and slides beside Azari/Pym. "Been looking forward to my first big battle."

Torunn sheaths her sword which she was just sharpening, "Verily!"

Hawkeye stands, "I go wherever she goes."

Azari smiles under his helmet, turns, and jumps.

Shadowcat is close behind on an ice slide, followed by Torunn and Pym flying, and lastly, Hawkeye on his sky-cycle.

Below them, they see houses on fire, hear screams that chill to the bone, and in the middle of it all, the three villains reveling in their destruction.

White Gorilla pounds his chest and bellows, "Burn everything! Leave nothing standing.!"

"Stand down, or face the consequences."

The villains whip around to face the voice behind them.

"King Azari." Klaw says as he bows mockingly. "I've heard many things, none good."

"I don't know why you are doing this, but it stops now."

"We are the new Masters of Evil."

"And yet I've seen only three of you, not really impressive."

Klaw laughs, "The others are too busy with bigger things to help us with one wannabe king."

A blast of yellow energy hits Klaw from behind and knocks him flat on his face. Behind the prone villain stand the New Avengers.

"You have to deal with more than just a wannabe king." Pym proclaims confidently "…Wait. That came out wrong."

"HAHA! I see you called your little friends. A pity it won't save you. White Tiger, Gorillas, kill them!" White Gorilla starts running back towards the jungle.

"I will get him." Azari ensures the Avengers as he takes off after him.

Soldiers wearing uniforms with a symbol of the White Gorilla start appearing and opening fire on the heroes.

Torunn holds up her sword to block the bullets. "Friends, behind me." Bullets ricochet off her sword toward their owners, hitting many. "Hawkeye, I will take these warriors. You and Shadowcat deal with the kitty. Pym, you go after Azari and make sure he gets White Gorilla."

Hawkeye smirks as he pulls back and arrow, "Anything you say, Beautiful." He points and shoots at a soldier. Shadowcat disappears as she phases into the ground and reappears behind the White Tiger.

"Here kitty, kitty."

White Tiger whips around and snarls, "Watch yourself girl, or I might have to make this hurt."

"Oops. I guess you should have told him that." White Tiger turns around just in time to see the net arrow open around her.

"Get me out of here!" White Tiger claws and scrapes at the net trying but failing to break through the adamantium weave rope.

"Awe, does kitty want out?"

"Shadowcat, dial back on the villain mocking" Hawkeye jokes," She is obviously new at this." Hawkeye than proceeds to knock her out.

Torunn flies over holding one of the soldiers. "Look. This one says he has information about the Masters of evil's plans."

"Ok, loser, start talking, or I'll have to bring out the scary arrows."

"Hey! All I know is that the boss man has been waiting for you heroes to show up so he can finish his plan. I don't know what that is though. I swear."

The three Avengers' faces fall at his words.

"Azari and Pym are in trouble!" Shadowcat creates an ice slide, and begins sliding into the jungle.

"Come, Hawkeye." Torunn grabs him by his collar and starts flying into the woods after Shadowcat.

Azari jumps over a fallen tree, slides under a spear thrown by White Gorilla, and launches blasts of electricity back at him. Quickly gaining ground, Azari gets ready to pounce onto the villain. He leaps, but White Gorilla pivots around and grabs Azari by the throat.

Azari desperately tries to claw his way out of the massive villain's grip. "You know, Azari, I really looked forward to executing you in front of Wakanda." White Gorilla sighs, "I guess killing you here will be sufficient.' He begins to crush Azari's neck when his suit starts glowing a bright blue. An electrical field explodes from Azari and launches White Gorilla into a nearby tree.

Climbing up from his place on the ground, Azari steadies himself and winces from the pain as he says, "You will not kill me, not now, not ever."

White Gorilla also stands, "Come now, Azari, what hope do you have? You are not your father."

"I am not my father, but I am the BLACK PANTHER!" Azari launches himself forward, roaring, gauntlet claws extended.

White Gorilla meets his charge and the two warriors clash. Azari sends an electrically charged claw swipe at his opponent's throat, which is dodged and followed by a huge fist slamming Azari in the chest. He quickly retaliates with a quick slash across his enemy's exposed face. White Gorilla roars in anger. Azari, though agile, cannot evade the rage-filled punches White Gorilla relentlessly throws again and again. He beats Azari to the ground, and continues to pound him. White Gorilla lifts Azari by his head to look him in his eyes. "Look at you, you are pathetic, a blight on the Black Panther legacy. So easily defeated when faced with a real rival. How could you even believe you would be able to defeat me?"

Azari cough/laughs, "I didn't."

Pym suddenly flies, feet first, into White Gorilla while simultaneously growing to twenty feet.

"Don't hurt my friends!" Pym yells when he adds pressure to his foot pinning White Gorilla.

"Pym, release him. Let me talk to him."

Pym shrinks back down to normal size, but keeps his stingers pointed at the villain.

Azari walks over to White Gorilla, "Why are you attacking my villages? What is your plan?"

White Gorilla sneers and spits at Azari's feet. "It's all quite simple, I wanted you, and now I have you and you're your friend." Green smoke billows out of the White Gorilla's suit and soon engulfs all three of them.

White Gorilla stands up and punches both heroes in the face to ensure they are knocked out, grabs both, and jumps into the plane coming down through the trees.

"Go! The other Avengers will not be far behind."

Location: Not far behind

The Avengers know they are too late, because when they arrive where they saw Pym go giant, all they see is the plane holding their friends and its smoke trail in the distance.

"He got them." Torunn said incredulously.

"Crap!" Hawkeye kicks a nearby tree in frustration. "We need to find them, now."

"We will need help. I believe we should contact James."

"We don't know where he is, and what makes you think he'll come back?"

"James will come, I just need to call him"

Hawkeye becomes visibly angry, "He left you a way to contact him? Why didn't you use this, oh I don't know, when we found out supervillains attacked Wakanda." He puts his hand up, "You know what? Don't answer. Come on, Shadowcat, let's go tell Abi his king is gone." Shadowcat grabs hold of Hawkeye and starts ice-sliding back to the palace.

Torunn watches them leave before taking to the skies. She reaches into her uniform, brings out a phone, and dials. The call goes straight to voicemail, "James, I wouldn't be trying this number if it wasn't an emergency." She has to compose herself before continuing, "Azari and Pym have been captured, and we really need you. I need you. Please call me back." She puts the phone away and continues flying back to New York.

 **Another chapter done. As always review, and any question you have I am more than willing to answer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fangirlingovermarvel: Thank you, I was really trying to capture the best of both those characters in Anne, and I'm glad it came across that way.**

 **Zarthoris: Atlanteans and White Tiger never appeared in the NA movie so that and the AU in the summary allow me to make my own story,but thank you for your feedback, and you will all learn more about Anne soon.**

 **AN: Lots of you keep asking who I will ship, the easy answer is, even I don't fully know. I write with a basic outline of what I want to happen, and the characters develop as it goes; any relationships that happen are because I feel the character development calls for it.**

* * *

Location: Castle Doom, Latveria

James and Bucky fought their way through the castle until they arrived at the throne room doors. Bucky walks up and tries to open the doors. When that fails, he punches his arm through a hinge, and yanks the door away to reveal Vincent standing, hands charged with some sort of energy.

Bucky locks eyes with Vincent, "YOU! You did this to me. I remember your face."

Vincent ignores him, "So, James, I'm curious. How did you fix him? I really would like to know what I must change once I beat you both."

"The only one getting beat here is you Vincent."

"Maybe, but before that, I've been thinking. Since we are going to fight let's, in honor of our parent's, use our real names, Captain."

"Only if it makes you shut up, Malefactor."

Malefactor smiles under his mask and makes a gesture with one of his charged hands; James' shield then appears on the heroes' arm.

"Now you truly are Captain America. Well, time to die." Malefactor shoots a blast of energy at both James and Bucky, but both blasts are deflected by both shield and metal arm. James charges, and slides right as Malefactor fires another shot and uses his shield to knock his opponent on his back.

Bucky rushes forward and pins Malefactor with his metal arm around his throat. "Give me one reason not to crush your throat, right now."

Malefactor teleports out of the death grip and appears behind the heroes. "Here's one, you don't have me." He begins to make intricate gestures with his hands, and the runes on his armor begin to glow and pulse.

A ring of magical energy opens in front of Malefactor, and a humanoid creature with saggy, grey skin, and a glowing, red slit in the middle of its head.

The creature scans the room for targets before focusing on the two in front of it.

"H-hey, have you seen one of these before?" James stammers out the words.

"Only once. Steve and I fought these during the war. They are called mindless ones"  
James readies himself, "Great! So how do we beat him."

"We need to launch him back into the portal." Bucky ducks under the swinging fist of the mindless one, "Then we close the portal it by shutting the other guy up."

Both heroes begin attacking the mindless one together. Bucky throws a flurry of punches while James tries to swipe its legs from underneath it. To the heroes surprise, their attacks do nothing more than irritate their opponent. It grabs Bucky's arm and tosses him into a pillar; he then turns to James and its eye slit begins to glow brighter.

Bringing his shield up to his torso to block the beam, James is pushed back by the sheer force. He pushes back, reflecting and redirecting the blast back at the mindless one. The force of being hit with its own attack causes the creature to fall to its knees and smoke from where it was hit. Taking the opportunity, James runs forward and slams his shield into the creature, launching it back towards the open portal. The mindless one stands back up, but is caught off guard by the shield slamming into it again, this time knocking it back to the dimension it came from.

Knowing he has little time, James throws the shield at the wall. Unable to see behind the still open portal, James can only hear Malefactor hit the ground when the shield hits its mark. The portal closes and there lies Vincent on the ground. James retrieves his shield and rushes over to Bucky.

"Come on, get up. We need to go."

Bucky pushes through the pain he's feeling, as he brings himself to his feet. "Lead the way."

As they make their way out of the castle, James pulls out what appears to be a small transmitter. He presses the button and it begins to blink blue. They push the front doors open and are greeted by a quinjet hovering with the ramp down. A brown-haired man with white streaks and an eyepatch meets them at the base and helps pull Bucky up. "Good to see ya kid."

"Fury, how the hell did you get here so quick?"

Bucky stares at the man incredulously. "Sergeant Fury?"

"It's colonel now, Barnes. I'll explain it all on the flight."

Fury turns to face James. "As for you, did you really think we wouldn't keep tabs on you after the incident in Germany? By the way, I had a team gather your belongings from your room." He hands him a phone, "I think your friends need you."

Fury and the heroes land at a S.H.I.E.L.D base in the Himalayas. Bucky and Fury walk off the jet and continue talking.

"So, this robot, Ultron, killed all the heroes, and took over the world?" Bucky asks.

"He would have, but James and his Avengers killed him before he could make it to the greater Eastern Hemisphere. That's why we are here in this hell hole. This was one of the last S.H.I.E.L.D bases we had."

Back on the quinjet, James listens to the message left by Torunn.

"Azari and Pym have been captured, and we really need you. I need you. Please call me back."

James runs down the ramp and yells, "Fury!'

"I know. You need more help because your friends are captured. I already assigned someone to help you. She will meet you in the command center."

He starts walking down hallways toward the command center, passing men and women in blue/black uniforms who salute him as they walk. Despite being a hero for many years, James still isn't used to the attention he gets from others. The stares and whispers of, " _That's Captain America's Son."_ give him more reminders of the legacy he has to live up to.

He enters the command center, and the room goes silent. All eyes are on James as he walks toward the middle of the room. A man and a woman turn around to face James. The man is middle-age with receding brown hair, sunglasses, and a black three-piece suit. The woman looks to be in her mid-twenties with short black hair, metal gauntlets, and black, leather uniform.

"Hello, James. My name is Phil Coulson, and this is Agent Daisy Johnson AKA 'Quake'. She will be working with you and the Avengers to find Black Panther and Pym."

Quake and James shake hands. "Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, I have an undercover agent in White Gorilla's organization that has been able to narrow potential locations to 3 areas in South America."

"Why would they go to South America?"

"That we don't know, but recently we do have reports of increased terrorist activity in that area."

"Then why aren't we already on our way." James turns around and heads back toward the hanger.

Quake looks at Coulson and sighs, "He's a loose cannon, and so is the rest of his team. Are you sure they can be trusted?"

"The boss thinks so, and anything else is above my paygrade. But on the off chance they can't be trusted we are sending you."

"You want me to go with them? I was just supposed to be their S.H.I.E.L.D support, not a babysitter."

"You are not that much older than them. You'll do fine." Coulson takes his sunglasses off and smiles, "Better go though, you might miss your flight."

Meanwhile, at the hanger, James starts up a quinjet while dialing Torunn's number. The phone rings twice before it's picked up.

"James!? Is that you?"

"Yeah, Torunn, it's me… I got your message, and I reached out to S.H.I.E.L.D. They found that they are most likely in South America. Round up the others and meet me there. I'll be with William."

"Damn it, James, don't act like you can come back like nothing happened, like you didn't leave."

"I found proof that my parents could have been alive; that's not just leaving."

"You still left…wait. Could have been? What happened? What did you find?"

"I-I found my father's old sidekick Bucky. Ultron gave him to Vincent Von Doom, and I was able to save him."

"That's amazing!" Her tone quickly changes back to serious. "Don't think we won't be talking about this when you arrive."

"Looking forward to it." Quake walks onto quinjet and into the cockpict. "Got to go Torunn. Bye."

"James, don't you hang-"

James puts the phone into his pocket and resumes the plane's start-up procedures.

"Ready to leave?" Quake asks as she sits down in the co-pilot seat.

"You coming?"

"Fury's orders. I can help more on the ground then from here."

"If you say so."

Quake sighs at the sarcasm, "Where are we meeting the others?"

"Brazil. We have a friend there who could help."

"Another super?"

"Yeah, William Williams. Great guy, if not a little feral sometimes."

Quake is unable to hide the surprise on her face. "Feral?"

* * *

 **So two more weeks till the next chapter, and lucky for all of you it is about twice the size of this one. Also, I will be posting a poll about who's kid you might like to see appear later in the story. I believe there will be six choices, but if you think of another one you want just pm me.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I don't have anything to say but enjoy and review.**

* * *

Location: Brazil

A jet flies over the Brazilian rainforest and the battle taking place near a river. Dozens of soldiers are fighting tooth and nail, both pushing forward to gain ground. On one side, there are men and women wearing yellow uniforms wielding laser rifles, and on the other side, the soldiers are wearing dark green, paramilitary outfits wielding normal assault rifles. Leading the paramilitary troops' charge is a young man covered in fur from head to toes, with pointed ears and feline eyes; he wears a black leather uniform that exposes his hands, feet, and his tail. The man leaps onto the nearest enemy, swipes his claws across his throat, and resumes his charge. The yellow soldiers focus their fire on the cat-like warrior. The man dodges shot after shot, until he is hit square in the chest.

The warrior hits the ground hard, but as the soldiers approach the body his fur begins to change from its orange to a deep indigo. His eyes open suddenly, and glow a brilliant purple. His right arm shoots up and grabs a soldier.

"Wrong move."

The soldiers open fire as their teammate gets thrown over their heads, but all their blasts are absorbed by his now purple skin.

The warrior shouts back to his unit, "Forward, men! Secure the river."

His men charge forward, gunning down the remaining enemy soldiers, while their leader absorbs the enemy fire. It takes little time for the remaining yellow soldiers to be defeated. The unit erupts with celebration of their victory. By nightfall, they have set up a camp and defenses around the river. The cat-man sits by the bank of the river talking to a Brazilian man in his mid-thirties.

"A.I.M is getting smarter. Those new weapons actually hurt."

"William, you need to stay in your ionic form during battle, or eventually they will get lucky and kill you."

"You worry too much, Roberto, I have my mother's reflexes."

Roberto's face darkens, "I know you don't want me to remind you what happened to her."

"You don't…" William stares off into the jungle.

"I'm sorry to bring that up. This is supposed to be a celebration, we have taken the river." Roberto stands and gestures to the partying soldiers. "Enjoy yourself."

William stands and puts his hands, on Roberto's shoulders and smiles. "I am enjoying myself. I've been talking to you."

Roberto puts his finger to his ear, "Our scouts see that a qunijet is approaching the camp. Expecting someone?"

William gets a puzzled work on his face, "Not that I know of."

Said quinjet lands on the outskirts of the camp and lowers the ramp. William sees James walk down and runs to meet him when he reaches the bottom. "James, long time no see." He looks behind James expectantly, "Where are the others?"

"They should be here soon, but since they're not, at the moment. I can catch you up on our situation."

"What kinds of situaaaa—"William's voice trails off when he sees quake walk down the ramp towards him. "Who is that?" He whispers.

"Oh, Quake, this is William Williams, leader of the Brazilian Liberation Army, and the son of Wonder Man and Tigra."

"Well," William looks around sheepishly, "I'm not the leader, that's Roberto and Amara's job; I just fight."

Quake extends a hand, "I've heard about the BLA. You guys have made amazing progress against A.I.M in the past years."

William shakes it and smiles, "We've pushed them all the way back to Rio de Janaeiro. We expect to make them retreat to Chile within the next two years, if all works out. But that's enough shop-talk. Come on, join the celebration."

He leads them to the bonfire where five soldiers, Roberto, and a beautiful blonde woman in her late-thirties who sits with her head resting on Roberto's shoulder are singing and drinking to their victory. The woman looks up when they approach and smiles warmly at the three.

"James, sweetheart," her voice has a calm and sincere tone that seems to put you at rest immediately, "How are you?"

"I'm great, Amara." James returns the sincerity of tone, "But I wish this was a social visit."

Amara chuckles as she and Roberto rise from their seat, "James, it will be a long time till I believe any of you young heroes can visit for the sake of visiting. What do you need?"

"I was hoping to know if any of your agents have leads on supervillains in the area."

Roberto seems taken aback at your request, "Supervillains? We haven't seen villains since our X-men days." Amara stops Roberto from continuing, "I agree it's been quiet, but I have heard, from my spies, of important cargo coming into the A.I.M HQ at Rio de Janaeiro."

"Why are you looking for supervillains now?" Roberto asks.

James tells them of the current predicament his former team is facing, and what he's found so far.

"Masters of Evil." Roberto sighs and squeezes the bridge of his nose, "That definitely means something bigger than what your team encountered." He begins pacing around. He abruptly stops, "William and I will help you infiltrate the base now. Once we get an idea of what we're up against we can come back here and meet your team."

"Like hell you are." Amara puts her hands on her hips and glares at Roberto. "We have been together since Ultron took over. Don't you dare even think about going on a mission like this without me."

"This is a simple in and out mission. They won't be any resistance." Roberto picks his coat off the log he was sitting on and dons it as he kisses his wife's forehead. "Fine." She says reluctantly. "I'll stay here as well." Quake says, "I need to discuss some things with Amara. Oh, and, James, Fury said he left you a present in the jet."

James opens the compartment labeled with his name, to find his father's uniform and a note. The note reads, _I figured you would need a real outfit if you continue fighting supervillains, so I had the boys in the lab whip something up. -Fury._

William comes out of his tent, fur covered in black grease paint so it blends in with his leather, just in time to see James walk down the ramp, wearing the uniform. William stands at attention and salutes, "Captain America, sir." James flinches at the name, "I'm not worthy of that title. Yet." Roberto pats James on the back, "Trust me, son, you are. Now let's get moving."

The three of them take one of the BLA's smaller planes, and lands two miles outside Rio. From there they trekked till they arrived at a sewer hatch near a river. Roberto pulls out schematics of the HQ, "We enter here, and it will lead us straight into the facility. From there we will have to stay in the shadows till we reach this point here." He points to a section labeled 'Security', "Once we make it in there, we can hack into the system and get the information on your friends."

"Wait. I thought this was a rescue mission. Azari and Pym are supposed to be in there."

"We don't know that, James, and that is why we are here. Information gathering." Roberto points his hand at the grate and blasts it away with a beam of black energy.

It takes twenty minutes till the heroes arrive at the facility's sewage pump. They climb out and enter the hallways. Being that it is late at night, there are not too many guards patrolling, and they make it to the security room without incident. The one guard sitting at the desk whips around when he hears the door open, and has no time to react as James' shield slams into his face. James shoves the man out of the chair and calls back, "Clear."

William enters the room, while Roberto stands guard in the hallway. William pulls a flash drive from his outfit and plugs into the nearby console. "This will send their entire system straight to our home base. Once we get back we can search it for any information on your friends' location." They stand there, awkwardly waiting for the download to finish when William asks, "So what's up with you and Torunn?"

"I don't think right now is the best time.

"Come on, we got at least 5 minutes. What's happening. I haven't heard from you since you went off to find your parents, and I know she didn't like that." The look he receives can only be compared to Ghost Rider's Penance Stare, "I really do not want to discuss this." William puts his hands up, "Ok, I get it….So is Quake single?" The surprise on James' face is impossible to hide, "Quake? I don't know, I just met her." William gets a hopeful look on his feline face, "Think she likes cats?"

Before James can respond, the console beeps and ejects the drive. William looks perplexed, "That was shorter than I thought it would be." William snatches the drive, "We need to leave. Now!"

The three heroes hurriedly exit the way they came, but when they reach the end of the sewers, they find themselves instantly covered in light from numerous trucks surrounding the entrance.

"Drop your weapons, and get on your knees." A voice calls out.

Reluctantly, all three heroes comply, and are quickly restrained by the AIM soldiers.

Location: Quinjet currently over the Atlantic

Hawkeye and Shadowcat sit in silence on the flight from Wakanda, until the communicator begins beeping red. He reaches over and accepts the call. Torunn's holographic face appears.

"Hawkeye, Shadowcat, you will need to change your course and head to Brazil. We will be meeting James and William there."

"Fine, we'll be there. See you soon." Hawkeye disconnects the call and turns to Shadowcat.

"Set the course." He says through clenched teeth.

"I hope I'm not overstepping, but why do you and James not get along?"

"You're right; you are overstepping." They sit there silently for about thirty seconds, "Alright, when we first met we instantly butted heads. It got better after we beat Ultron, but when he talked about leaving, we argued about what was right for the team. So, we are on unsteady ground right now."

"Oh, my gosh, I didn't know."

Hawkeye snort/laughs, "Well you asked, so there's your answer. Ok, I told you something about me; why don't you tell me about yourself. I never did learn about your history."

She perks up, ready to tell her story. "I'd be happy to tell you. My parents, as you know, are Bobby 'Iceman' Drake and Kitty Pryde. They were the only X-men other that Wolverine to survive the takeover."

"Wait." Hawkeye interrupts, "The Wolverine is alive?"

"Yeah, he lives in Canada. Now, back to me. They raised me on the run, hiding in the shadows, scrounging for food, and then, when I turned thirteen my dad was killed. An Ultron drone fired at my mother, and she phased to avoid it; what she didn't know was that dad was behind her." Anne wipes her nose and composes herself, "My mother began to suffer from depression, as the years went on, it got worse. She started losing control of her power, until one day, when we were driving back to New York she phased through the floorboard." Anne is unable to hold back the tears now freely flowing down her face. "I had to bury her on the side of the road."

Hawkeye activates the autopilot and turns to face her. "I understand what you're going through. I lost my mother during Ultron's rise. He was fighting the Avengers, and collapsed a building on top of both my parents. She was crushed by the falling debris, but my father survived. He never forgave himself for 'letting' her die."

He blinks back the coming tears and continues, "From that day on he swore revenge against Ultron. We lived in the ruins of New York and began training to one day defeat Ultron. By the time, I was ten we had gathered all the survivors we could find and formed the Scavengers. We were able to be a thorn in Ultron's side for years, before my father was killed." Francis faces forward to hide the tears he wipes from his eyes. He disables the autopilot and clears his throat, "We're almost to the camp, get ready to land."

Location: Brazil

Torunn arrives at the BLA's camp, and is greeted by Amara who hugs her as soon as she lands. "Torunn, it's been too long."

"I know. I would have visited, but we've been so busy."

"No need to apologize. Come on, let's go talk. It will be a while until the boys return."

Surprised, Torunn asks, "Return? Where are they?"

"Don't worry, but they are at the A.I.M HQ gathering the intel we need to find your friends."

"WHAT!", She screams, "It's just like James to run off and do this without waiting for more help."

"Calm down, honey, the three of them can handle themselves. They will be fine."

Just then, a soldier runs up to the women panting, "Ma'ams, I just received the data transfer."

Amara seems unnerved at the news, "That should have taken longer."

"Well, ma'am all we received was one folder."

All of them rush into the tent where the files were sent. Quake is there typing long strings of code by the time they enter. "What is this one folder." Torunn asks.

Not looking away from her screen, Quake answers, "It's labeled 'MoE' and is heavily encrypted."

"Masters of Evil." Both Torunn and Amara say in unison. "We need it open now." Torunn states impatiently. "Well sit back then, because it will be awhile."

Three hours of continuous hacking pass till Quake exclaims, "Hell yeah!" Torunn jumps from where she fell asleep, "What?! Did you get in."

"You bet your Asgardian ass I did." Quake stares at the one file in the folder, a video named 'Avengers'. Before she could open it, they hear a quinjet landing outside. "That must be the others. I'll be right back."

Hawkeye and Shadowcat exit and meet Torunn outside the tent. "We're here." Hawkeye says as he looks around expecting more, "Where are the others?" Torunn explains the current situation, and ushers them into the tent. "Team, this is Quake."

Quake walks to talk to the Avengers, but only manages a whisper, "I'm sorry, but you need to watch this before we talk." She leads them to a large screen, adjacent to the computer, where a video sits paused. She presses play.

On the screen sits Pym, bruised and bleeding, tied to a chair. A shadowy man begins talking. "Hello, Avengers, I represent the Masters of Evil. If you are watching this, that means you are falling right into our trap, and you won't be able to stop us." Pym begins yelling at the man. "No matter what you do to me, they will stop you!" Three blades appear to come straight from the shadowy man's hand, two on top, one on the bottom. He proceeds to swipe his blades across Pym's neck, decapitating him. "Take this as a lesson, Avengers. Keep fighting and all of you will DIE!" He looks down at Pym's lifeless body and cackles as it fades to black.

"I do hate insects, HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

 ** **Well, I hope you enjoyed this.**** ** ** **(dodges multiple tomatoes)**** Don't hate me. Please. Again please review and get used to this longer chapter length, because they all are going to be this long from now on.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Nothing special this week, just R &R.**

* * *

Location: Brazil

The video is paused on the image of the hooded man with his claws protruding from Pym's head.

"Turn it off," Torunn begs through her sobs. "Please, turn it off."

Quake shuts the computer down and leans against a table. "I am so sorry." She starts heading outside, walking somberly, head down, "I need to contact my boss. He'll want to see this."

As soon as she leaves, Hawkeye puts his fist through the screen. "I swear to god, I will put an arrow in every one of their heads."

Anne puts her hand on his shoulder. "We'll get them, Francis." She says, wiping her tears away. Come on, let's get that arm patched up."

Hawkeye sits down in a nearby chair, shaking with rage as he rolls up the sleeve of his uniform to reveal his cut arm. Anne grabs a first aid kit from a nearby table and begins cleaning the more serious cuts.

Meanwhile, Torunn stands glaring at the now destroyed screen, her tears gone, only to be replaced by pure, unbridled anger. She storms out, and launches into the skies, creating a crater where she previously stood.

The clouds swirl around her, thunder claps across the sky, and lightning strikes Torunn, changing her normal armor into the golden armor she previously wore during the battle against Ultron. Hearing the sudden storm, everyone comes out of their tents. Torunn lowers to the ground and addresses the crowd that formed during her spectacle.

"Today we learned the villains known as the Masters of Evil has murdered a great hero, Henry Pym Jr. He was a friend, an Avenger, and most importantly, my brother. These monsters have also taken three other Avengers and two of your leaders captive." She looks around to ensure she meets everyone's eye and raises her sword, "Will we let these grievances go unpunished?"

"NO!" The crowd cries collectively

"Then I suggest you ready yourselves, we march on A.I.M at sunrise."

One Day Earlier

Location: Unknown

The hooded man uses a towel to wipe the blood off his claws as he talks to White Gorilla.

"Well that was fun. I haven't executed someone for propaganda in at least two months." He pulls back his hood to reveal a handsome man, about twenty, with a black mohawk, "But I am wondering, why did the boss have us kill this one. Wouldn't killing the king send a better message."

White Gorilla laughs, "We killed their little brother, Daken, they will not let that go unpunished, and if we killed the Panther we would lose all leverage we have in Wakanda."

Daken ponders this, "So, it all goes back to Wakanda. What's there that's so important?"

His question earns him a glare from White Gorilla, "That is not for you to know."

he walks over to a metal tube and steps in, "Fine, I'm only here for one thing anyway. You know where to find me." The tube glows yellow and when is subsides Daken is gone.

A man in yellow/black armor appears in the doorway, "He is asking questions again, isn't he?"

"Yes."

"What do you think, M'Baka? Is he too risky to keep alive?"

M'Baka thinks about this before saying, "I believe he will do his job, **if** we keep our end of the deal."

"Send him the sword then." The man begins to exit the room, but turns around, "Also, make sure to lower security at the HQ in Brazil tomorrow, and make that video easily accessible. Once the Avengers get the video, capture them, and prepare the defenses for an attack."

"How do you know they will come, and what makes you think they will attack **after** they get the video?"

The man smirks under his helmet, "I have someone on the inside that says they will try to steal information, and for the second part, it's as you said, 'we killed their little brother. They will not let that go unpunished'"

Present

Location: Outside AIM HQ, Brazil

The AIM headquarters is a massive castle with forty feet walls all around

Torunn and Amara stand on a nearby cliff, overlooking their army. "Where did that 'Quake' girl go?" Amara asks.

"She said she must return to her superiors for something." Torunn answered.

"That is disappointing." Amara laments, "We might need her for this."

"We will make do." Torunn stares out from her position to see the soldiers planting bombs on the eastern wall, the snipers waiting in the tress, and on the hills, and the hundreds more waiting for the signal. "I must go join the others. Good luck to you." With that, Torunn turns and flies toward her teammates, waiting near the sewer entrance.

Once she sees Torunn has reached her position, Amara activates her commlink, "All teams go!"

"BOOOOOM!" an enormous hole opens from where the bombs were set. "Through the hole. NOW!" The BLA troops charge the gap ready to fight, but what they weren't expecting was the first soldiers in being impaled on a spear. These soldiers are then launched into their allies, knocking them back to reveal White Gorilla standing, bloody spear in hand as he pounds his chest and roars, "Kill them all!"

Amara gasps, "They were expecting us." her body begins to glow a fiery light; her clothes burn away to reveal an orange outfit with a black 'X' across the torso. "No better time to come out of retirement." She crouches and shoots fire from her hands to propel her into the air.

Down on the battlefield, more AIM open fire from behind their leader, and the battle quickly turns favorably for AIM. BLA troops begin falling, left and right, and are steadily losing ground. Amara dives to the ground and begins blasting AIM in an attempt to turn the tide. White Gorilla, removing his spear from his newest victim, notices the new threat, and lobs his weapon at her. The spear tip melts before it reaches its target, and the shaft turns to ash. Satisfied that she got his attention, Amara slams her fist into the ground. The earth shakes and forms a wall around the two. The two warriors begin circling each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. He notices the 'X' on her chest and his eyes go wide. "An X-man? I though your kind was 'hiding' in the Antarctic."

Amara throws a fireball that he easily dodges, "Some of us prefer warmer weather."

"Ha! Let's see you keep that sense of humor once you're dead." He lunges forward and slams his fists down toward her face, but instead hits a shield of earth. With his momentum slowed, Amara punches him with a fist of fire, launching him into the wall.

"Stay down. I've fought Apocalypse and dated Mephisto. Don't test me."

White Gorilla pulls himself up, not showing any signs of injury, "Yes, I know all about your exploits, but that was when you were young. Now you are just an old hag." He charges at her, this time leaping over when she creates the shield, grabs her neck, and slams her into the ground. White Gorilla pulls a knife from his belt and pulls Amara's head up. "One less X-man to have to worry about."

As the blade begins to slice her throat, the wall around them collapses and the pieces bolt towards the fallen hero, knocking White Gorilla and his knife away, while forming armor around Amara. The armor glows red, as molten lava fills the cracks. She turns to face the villain, who now appears rather terrified. "I said, 'don't test me.'" a gravelly voice inside the armor states.

White Gorilla sprints toward the HQ, hoping to escape the hero's wrath, but unfortunately for him she it faster. The armor slams him into the ground unrelentingly. Once she stopped, White Gorilla lay there, unable to move. Seeing their leader beat into the ground, the AIM soldiers retreat through the hole, quickly followed by the BLA and the now golem-esque Amara.

Location: Inside AIM

The Avengers made their way through the sewers and entered the AIM base. They move stealthily through the halls, having Hawkeye and Shadowcat take down any soldiers they came across. This works, until one of the soldiers' radios lands on the distress button. The building goes black, replaced by flashing, red lights and loud, blaring sirens.

Hawkeye sprints and slides down the hall, releasing two arrows once he reaches the end. The sounds of two bodies hitting the floor precedes him motioning his teammates to follow him. They follow him, jumping over the bodies of the fallen soldiers, to find Hawkeye staring down the next turning point. Stopping next to him, Torunn asks impatiently. "What is wrong?" All he can muster as he ducks back behind the corner, "Robots." When the two heroines look down the hall they see three seven-foot, yellow robots marching towards them.

"We can take them." Torunn proclaims confidently.

Hawkeye shakes his head, "Normally, yes, but see those red pipes along the ceiling." He motions upwards to show the pipes, "If anything hits those, we all are blown straight to hell."

"I can disable them." Anne offers, "My powers naturally disrupt electronics, and with my added ice powers, I can freeze the armor at the same time."

"Well then, go do it!" Hawkeye replies.

Anne phases into the wall, moving along it until she reaches the AIM mechs. She steps out behind them and proceeds to phase her arms into the first two. Both mechs stop immediately, begin sparking, and are slowly covered in a sheet of ice. She moves to disable the last one, but it turns moments before Anne is able to reach it and creates a shield of electrical energy around itself. She pushes he arm through the field, sure it won't hamper he goal, but the moment her hand touches the field, her body is rocked with agony causing her to scream out before she collapses on the ground.

"Anne!" Hawkeye jumps from behind the corner, launching arrow after arrow into the mechanical monster. Torunn follows suit, flying forward, swiping and stabbing her sword across its yellow armor. The repeated attacks quickly reveal the pilot. "Don't kill me, please!" He pleads while cowering, "I'm just a soldier." Hawkeye slams his fist into the man's face. "Aren't we all?"

Both heroes move to help Anne as she tries, and fails, to pull herself up. "You guys go ahead without me. I'll just slow you down."

"No, we will not leave you behind." Torunn states adamantly. "Then what will we do? I can't walk by myself yet." Hawkeye stretches Anne's arm across his shoulders and lifts her off the ground. "Here, lean on me." She smiles, locking eyes with Hawkeye for, what seems, to Torunn, to be longer than normal. She clears her throat rather loudly, "We really should keep moving." The two quickly and repeatedly agree.

They slowly make their way through the base, avoiding guards and looking for any hints as to where their friends are. They round a corner and find themselves facing more robots along with numerous soldiers. "Hey, stop right there." A soldier commands. The heroes ignore the order and begin to run back the way they came, but when they look down the other hallway they see even more robots coming towards them. Hawkeye leans Anne against the wall, "Can you fight?" He asks. "I can." She grunts, obviously still in pain. "Then here we stand!" Torunn readies her sword and lunges forward, "FOR PYM!"

Location: Holding cells, AIM HQ, Brazil

William, James, and Roberto have all been sitting in a large cell for twelve hours. Both William and James were put in power-dampening cuffs, while Roberto is in normal cuffs. "Why haven't we broken out of here yet?" William demands. "They don't know you have powers." Roberto sighs as he shakes his head, "You know as well as I do that Amara and the others will come for us. So, we must wait."

"BOOOOM!" The room shakes at the sound of a large explosion. Soldiers can be heard running down the halls toward the noise. Roberto's body begins to turn pitch black as he snaps the restraints. "Now we go." He blasts the others free and punches the door open. The two guards still stationed leap in front of the open doorway and fire. Roberto calmly walks through the attacks and grabs their heads, which he slams into each other. "Come on. Our gear should be down this way." They dart down the hall towards a pair of metal doors below a sign reading, "Security".

The doors open before they reach them, revealing a shirtless man with a black mohawk, and an intricate tattoo covering his left arm and left side of his chest. "Tsk tsk, you should have stayed in your cell. That way you wouldn't have to die so gruesomely. Oh, well let's get on with it." Three claws from extend from both his wrists, two above one below. Roberto is stunned at the sight of the metal claws. "Logan?" The man laughs so hard he has to brace himself against the wall, "That is too funny, you think I'm him." He steadies himself and continues, "Well, I'm not him. Allow me to introduce myself," He bows, "I am John Howlett the third, but you will call me Dake-." Roberto blasts him square in the chest, knocking him prone. "If you're his son, that means I won't have to go easy." Daken stands up and walks toward them, smirking while he brushes the dust off himself. He lunges toward Roberto, slashing at his chest, but only grazing as Roberto lurches sideways. "You're right, you are not him…He would have hit me." Now angrier than before, Daken stabs forward coming inches from Roberto's chest when he suddenly finds himself flying towards the room he came from. He turns his head to see the purple-glowing form of William. Daken smiles flirtatiously, "Hey, kitty-cat." His body is slams through the closed door to the security room and rolled across the floor. James runs in and kicks Daken in the face before grabbing his shield. "Let's move. It sounds like it's a hell of a fight out there."

William motions toward the unconscious Daken, "Do we leave him?" Roberto slams his foot on Daken's head, crushing it. "He won't regenerate from that before we clean up here." The younger heroes stare, open-mouthed at, what they see as a callous murder. "You killed him!" James exclaims. "He's not dead." Roberto states, "His father is Wolverine, and now knowing that, I'm sure you see that he will survive." He walks out the now open doorway," Now, come we have a battle to finish."

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, but I have some news. I will be extending the time between chapters to 3 weeks because of my new job and class schedule.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I know, I know, this is a pretty short chapter, and I am sorry but please enjoy, and review.**

* * *

Location: Unknown

The man in Black/Yellow armor sits, watching the many battles throughout the AIM HQ, until he zoomed in on Hawkeye, Torunn, and Shadowcat. He laughs to himself as they slowly begin to realize that they are losing, but before the mechs are able to finish the heroes, the man presses a button, "Not yet, heroes. Not yet."

Location: AIM HQ, Brazil

Torunn is hit by a blast of energy, falls to her knees and spits defiantly at the mech preparing to finish her. Hawkeye draws an arrow and aims at the head attached to the fist bearing down on him. Anne is leaning against the wall, shooting streams of ice as a barrier between surges of pain, as the three mechs around her, but before any of these enemies can deal the death blow, they suddenly make a whirring sound and freeze where they are. "The hell just happened?" Hawkeye yells as he pokes the fist, resting inches from his face. "They appear to have stopped." Torunn yells. "But why? Their job is to kill us."

Anne shakily stands to her feet and freezes the outer hull of the closest mech and punches it, shattering the armor, "Let's ask a pilot." Torunn reaches in and tosses the man against the wall. He looks up to see a sword at his throat. "Why did you stop attacking?" Torunn demands, "We didn't!" He yells, "Someone shut down their power. If not for that you scum would be dead right now." Torunn slams the hilt of her sword into the side of his head. "Leave the others in their machines. We must find James."

"And William and Roberto, right?" Hawkeye asks with a large smile on his face. "Of course, I meant them too." She says slightly blushing, "I was simply trying to avoid a longer statement."

Hawkeye begins jogging down the hall, laughing, "Well, good job."

Farther in the base James, William, and Roberto shove through a door and are faced with the last vestiges of AIM's army disabling a large, metal door while retreating towards the few transports left. "Don't let them escape!" James yells as tosses his shield into one of the ships engines, causing it to begin leaking a dark liquid onto the floor. He catches his shield and scrapes it across the floor, making small sparks, one of which touches the liquid and ignites it. The flames spread across the floor, dancing toward the damaged engine. James backhands a soldier with his shield, turns toward the flames, and crouches, preparing for the inevitable explosion.

"BBBBOOOOMMMM!" The first ship explodes, launching AIM soldiers in all directions. "BOOM! BOOM! BOOOOOMM!" The other ships soon catch fire and add to the already intense explosion, but despite chaos happening in the room All three heroes turn as they hear something large slamming into the door AIM disabled. Numerous AIM troops try to run, and fail to get far enough away, as the door finally gives to the force behind it and collapses to the ground. All in the hanger can now see the large, molten rock creature follow the falling door into the room, and proceed to blast and crush the last fighting enemies. The BLA secures the hanger, and rounds up the surviving AIM soldiers. Amara's golem figure kneels down and begins to break apart, revealing her lying on the ground, drenched in sweat. "AMARA!" Roberto yells as he runs and kneels beside her. He lifts her head and wipes the hair away from her face. She moans in pain, and says, through sporadic coughing fits, "It's been awhile since I've done anything on that large a scale. It hurts more than I remember." Roberto runs his arm across his forehead in relief, "Don't you dare do that to me ever again." Amara begins to sit up, "Find me somewhere to sit, so I'm not here sitting on my ass." Roberto chuckles as he carries her over to a mostly intact table and sets her on it before. "Carlos! Come over here." Amara yells at a man in his early 30's sprints over to Amara, "Yes, General?"

"What do our numbers look like right now?" Amara asks.

His face falls at the question, "We have at least forty dead and one-hundred more injured."

"And on their side?"

"At least, two-hundred dead, and we are searching the rest of the base for more."

One hour later:

Most of the AIM soldiers have been rounded up and the BLA is focusing on finding anymore survivors when suddenly…

"Amara!" Torunn, Hawkeye, and Shadowcat run out from where James, Roberto, and William came from. "Are you ok? You look hurt."

"I'm fine, Torunn, just tir-." Torunn grabs her shoulders mid-sentence, "Did you find James." Amara just laughs and points to where James stands lifting ruble to free injured BLA soldiers. Torunn flies over and scoops James up in a bear hug. "What the?! Torunn, stop you're crushing me." "It's been over a year, you dumbass. I will crush you if I like." She eventually lets James go, only to punch him in the gut, "What was that for?" James asks breathlessly. "For leaving me and the Avengers in the first place." James smiles genuinely for the first time in a long time, "We'll talk later, but for now we have other duties.

Location: AIM HQ Security room, Brazil

A swirling, blue portal opens into the room where Daken lies, motionless. Out of the portal steps two AIM soldiers followed by the man in armor. "Grab him." He orders, "This base is gone now. We must salvage all we can, including him." The soldiers drag the limp villain through the portal, leaving the man standing alone. He presses a button on his gauntlet to reveal a small USB drive. He place it where Daken was, while stepping back into the portal, "And now the real fun begins."

* * *

 **Again, sorry for short chapter, but the next will be the normal length.**


	8. Update

So, it has been four months since I have posted a chapter. I am very sorry, but I got a new job that has taken literally all of my previous free time and I am soon starting my third year of college. I could have posted the drafts I have for the next arc, but I didn't want to give you a half-done job, all of you who enjoy the story deserve better. I cannot promise new chapters soon, but I am working, slowly, to finish. Honestly, I want nothing more than to continue the story; I have many plans for the New Avengers, and I hope to eventually get them to you all.

Sincerely,

Xanarsic


End file.
